Enchanted
by 00Zero
Summary: A demoness shows up. Shessomaru is enchanted by. She claims that Sesshomaru is hers, but Rin won't let that happen! And Who is this mysterious demoness? R


I do not own inuyasha.

Special thanks to **DragonLadySage **who help betaed the story

* * *

"Sesshomaru," exclaimed a happy feminine voice before the most beautiful creature he had ever seen walked the earth emerged from the foggy forest. Her smooth black hair slid down her shoulders like water ripples. Her pale snow white skin radiated in the touch of sunlight. Her rosy pink full lips formed a perfectly curved sweet smile, making her already breathtaking figure capable of enslaving any male.

Sesshomaru was holding his breath, though he would never admit it, even if it killed him.

She gratefully stepped on the mossy green grass, each of her light steps gave the illusion of a beautiful dance.

Elegant.

Her perfect curves were inviting to be touched, explored, to be loved and protect.

She came to a stop before him, her smile never fading. Her fine silk kimono gracefully shifting along with her.

She looked familiar. But he was sure he had never seen her before. No one could forget such a creature.

"Sesshomaru," her musical voice enchanted him to her. "Why are you looking so surprised?" a tingle of warm in her smiling eyes, the warmth that should not be emitting from a demoness.

She tiptoed, and covered her soft lips over the stunning dog demon's. She was tall for a woman, but still a head shorter than him. The fragrance from her scent was like no other. It drugged him and made him crave her, to want her and her alone.

But he was no weakling. He would not let himself be enslaved by such a creature.

"Who are you woman!" his frigid voice could freeze the ice all over again, yet the demoness didn't even bat an eyelash.

She smiled, "I am your lover, have you forgotten already" her teasing voice sent a chill through the demon lord's spine. The good kind.

"Get away from me at once." He ordered. It may not appear so, but it required a great amount of self-control to act indifferent to her.  
She eyed him with confusion, but obeyed him all the same.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin has been fed and ready to travel." Chimed a sweet voice of a young girl and soon she, too, emerged from the foggy forest followed by a green two headed dragon horse, Ah-Un, and a green imp carrying a two headed staff.

They all gasped in shock, eyes wide as if they would pop out of their faces as soon as their eyes lay on the beautiful demoness.

"Hmm…," the demoness hummed, a hand to her chin, as if all the puzzle pieces had fallen into place, Sesshomaru noted.

"W-w-who are you?" the green imp, Jaken, started after he had managed to recover his shock and closed his half open mouth.

"She's beautiful," Rin whispered breathlessly.

The demoness giggled lightly, her smile was like a sun. She emitted nothing, but kindness and warmth. "I am Sesshomaru's mate," she shot a mischievous smile his way before adding, "or should I say, will be."

"Nonsense," Sesshomaru spat. The fact that she's still alive after making such a claim over him was beyond his understanding.

"Oh you will come to love me, head over heels even." Her confident smile did not waiver, eyes shining in delight, leaving the dog demon lord speechless.

"He's mine!"

All eyes turned toward the small human girl who had never shown any possessiveness over her lord before.

To say that Sesshomaru was shocked was an understatement. Never in his life would he think to be claimed by a total stranger, and a ten year old human ward of his. Yet, he let them both get away with it.

The demoness smiled warmly at the child as she merged toward the angry Rin. She knelt in front of Rin and asked, "You mean it?"

"Yes," Rin confirmed.

"Then don't let anyone take him away from you, okay?" her voice was sincere. Rin nodded, surprised that the demoness would easily give up. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked sweetly. Rin nodded once more.

Sesshomaru tensed protectively as the demoness leaned closer to his ward, but relaxed when he sensed no danger admitting from her. She whispered something and the human girl giggled.

And then the demoness left.

Rin never told anyone what the demoness told her.

Sesshomaru never forgot the soft lips that once pressed on his.

Eight years latter Sesshomaru mated his persistent ward, who cornered him every way possible into mating her. Not that he complained because it was exactly what he wanted. But without her persistence he might have let his pride take over his heart.

Even though he could never forget the demoness's kiss, he would never trade Rin for any other woman.

That should be the happy ending, but there was more.

One year after they mated, Rin was attacked and was in the war of struggling for her life. The only way to save her was to turn her into a demon, which could kill her or heal her. He took the chance.

No matter how small the chance was, he would not do nothing and watch her die.

And then he waited as she was struggling with the demon inside her. For three days, she was burning, and screaming in pain. Sesshomaru never once left her side.

Not many times in his life had he felt completely helpless, but this was one of them. Powerful or not, he could do nothing to ease the pain, but hold her in his arms.  
On the fourth day, she disappeared into a flash of exploding light. Suddenly he was left with nothingness, the place Rin's body once was. All he had left were her ashes.

For the first time in his life, the demon lord cried. Transforming into his true dog demon form roaming the sky with his terrifying roar and howl.  
"Lord Sesshomaru," a sweet voice pulled him to a stop. He could not believe his eyes. Before him was the most beautiful woman in the world. Immediately he knew who she was.

Now he knew who the demoness from the past was, and why she felt so similar back then.

In a flash, he was in his humanoid from. Embracing his lover.

"Rin"

She smiled.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
